


Pudge Love

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jasper has some body imagine problems, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Due to a more relaxed lifestyle Jasper's gotten on the chubby side, and Peridot loves every bit of it.





	

Jasper's life took a pretty drastic turn, if one were to tell her that her life would be like it was now, she would had called you foolish and made sure to shatter you for such stupidity. But if one did tell her that her life would drastically change, they would be right. Jasper's life on Homeworld was always active, she was always moving, fulfilling an order given by Yellow Diamond, training herself and others, and escorting other gems across the galaxy. Gems on Homeworld never got a break or a rest, they were always working and hardly knew the meaning of relaxing. 

But earth... Earth was different. Most if not all life forms rested and relaxed in some way. It was so foreign to the quartz, the concept of sleep started out difficult to understand, but Steven introduced her to the act. Jasper always felt so refreshed after a cat nap or a deep sleep, it was a fantastic way to pass time and recharge after a long day. And eating it was so different. Homeworld never had anything like it, they're were so many textures and flavours to try, so trips to various food places were often. Sweet donuts and salty fries were a favourite for Jasper, she just loved how different they were compared to each other, but still delicious. 

She was on earth for a few months now, napping and eating were the main parts of Jasper's routine, training was cut down a drastic amount seeing as she didn't require to train or do a mission every second of everyday. But being able to finally have a relaxing lifestyle where she was genuinely happy came with an unpredictable little change.

Jasper stood in front of the floor length mirror, clad in a navy blue bra and matching panties so she could properly inspect herself. What was she inspecting? Well, all those long naps and extra eating instead of fulfilling labor filled tasks led to her usual attire getting a little snug. At first she convince herself it was nothing and paid no mind to it, still sticking to her new routine of junk food and sleeping, though her time of blissful denial soon came to an end when a little snug became extremely tight. 

Jasper bit into her lower lip as she went over her reflection. What was once the body of a tough and 'perfect' quartz were nothing more but a distance memory of who she once was. The gem looking back at her was completely different, she seemed happier, softer...In the literal sense as well. The toned abdomen she was bless with upon exiting her hole was completely gone, no trace of it remained. In its place was a round middle that was plump and soft. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth as she poked at the extra weight around her belly. She plumped up a little bit everywhere, but her midsection was the most noticeable. She grabbed a handful of the soft flesh.

"Ugh, soft..." she grumbled. If any gem back on Homeworld saw what she did to her form she would be shunned. Considered a fool for neglecting her form, especially since she lost her tone body from lazing about on earth with the old members of Rose's army. 

And the Diamonds, what would they say? Yellow Diamond would be a complete bitch as always, so that was hardly a concern for Jasper. But what about her Diamond? Pink Diamond...What would she think of her if she could see her like this? The perfect quartz...More like the perfect disgrace.

It was then the door opened, Jasper nearly leapt out of her skin. Oh fuck, not now! She didn't need this embarrassment. Her eyes met with Peridot, her cheeks flaring up with a bright red embarrassed blush. Oh shoot, this was the last thing she needed! 

"Per-Peridot, I..." Jasper had no idea what to say. What were you suppose to say in a situation like this?! Oh stars, she was probably going to shatter from embarrassment, she could just feel it.

Jasper glanced away, not able to look at Peridot any longer. Shit, why did this have to hap- 

Jasper let out a little 'oof' as she felt something slam into her stomach. Her blush deepen as she looked down and realized Peridot had her face buried in her soft middle. 

"Pe-Peridot?" 

"Stars, you looks so CUTE!" Peridot mused snuggling up against her pudge.

"Ex-excuse me?" Jasper was flabbergasted, Peridot found this...Cute?

"You're just so nice and soft and squishy..." she rambled on incoherently. Huh...Peridot a gem who formerly served Homeworld like her, found this attractive instead of a disgrace. Would her Diamond feel the same way? Would Pink Diamond find her new shape adorable and loveable like Peridot did? "So damn cute..." Peridot cooed, planting a soft kiss on her round middle before resting her cheek on it.

"I take it you're a fan?" Jasper asked as she ruffled some of Peridot's green hair. 

"Most definitely." she purred. "Who wouldn't be? It so frigging perfect on you!"


End file.
